Who Would Win: Repede Vs Nailah
by draconichero21
Summary: The 18th installment of my Who Would Win One-shot series. This time the mistress of the Evil Eye, Nailah, takes on Brave Vesperia's prideful hound, Repede. Only one of these ferocious canines can be crowned superior to the other, but just which is it? WHO WIIIIIIL WIIIIIIIIIIN?


**(A/N: The Real Brick: Say draconichero, did you know I love hunting? Draconichero: Even if I didn't it's a good thing you do cause we're about to pit two species of nature's greatest hunters into the arena together. The Real Brick: Mmmm, some wolf to wash down that squirrel. Draconichero: Gross. And I think one of them's more like a dog. But whatever: Repede, Brave Vesperia's literal dog fighter. The Real Brick: And Nailah, the queen of the wolf laguz. Draconichero: I'm draconichero. The Real Brick: I'm The Real Brick. Draconichero: And this time we're angering PETA even further by having two wolves fight for our amusement just to find out who has the superior claws, fangs and skills to find out just WHO WOULD WIIIIIIIIN!)**

Disclaimer: Tales of Vesperia and Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn are owned by their respective copyright holders

* * *

**The Fighters**

**Fighter A**

Name: Repede

Fur color: Purple

Weapon: Dagger

Bad Eye Status: Scarred, likely due to an incident while carrying a sharp object.

Partner: Yuri Lowell

Affiliation: Brave Vesperia

Ace-in-the-hole: Slash, Lightning Moment

Sapience: Understands human language, but cannot speak it.

**Fighter B**

Name: Nailah

Fur Color: Whitish Pink

Weapon: Great Fang

Bad Eye Status: The Evil Eye, Glare

Partner: Rafiel

Affiliation: Hatari

Ace-in-the-hole: Savagery, aforementioned Evil Eye

Sapience: Speaks and understands human language.

* * *

**The Setup**

After migrating her people across the desert, Nailah finds herself bored with the current state of affairs. Always seeking a new challenge the wolf queen began to hunt all across Tellius in search of new prey. When rumors of something called The Outrealm began surfacing, Nailah's ears perked up and away she sprinted. Ultimately she found herself on the sunnier side of Terca Lumireis, specifically only so far east of the city of guilds: Dahngrest.

While she could wander into the big city, Nailah considered herself to be more of a green gal and prowled about the forest in search of prey. This world was quite different from her own. She could feel it in the air.

Upon finding a rather large horde of monsters, Nailah transformed and sprang to action. In her full wolf state she ripped and sundered any monster foolish enough to stay in her path.

However, as the wolfen queen prowled about, her nose picked up a rather inviting scent. No, not food, but a challenge. She had picked up the scent of another hunter.

Keeping her body low to the ground, Nailah stumbled upon another canine. He appeared to be quite young. His tail whisked happily back and forth as he drew a dagger in between his teeth, fighting quite well with the—as Nailah would describe it—beorc made tool.

Upon sheathing his weapon though, the other canine, Repede, had also sensed Nailah as she prowled out of her hiding spot. She didn't want treat this enemy like prey. He was a hunter, like her and she wanted to see if he was truly capable of taking her measure. A laguz—since she didn't know Repede was all canine—fighting with a beorc tool? This was the kind of excitement she had been yearning for.

Repede, feeling threatened, but ultimately knowing there was no escape, outstretched his limbs and barked.

Nailah growled lowly in response as the two began circling around each other. Each one was trying to take the other's measure, sizing the strength and stature of their opponent. Nailah saw a young pup with plenty of experience under his belt already. A veteran fighter so young? This would be good. However, his lanky build and smaller frame meant it would be easier for her to overpower him with her sheer strength and ferocity. And if he proved life threatening well…she always had _that_.

Repede too had taken his opponent's measure. She—it had to be a she, no male smelled like that—was quite old, but not very old. The stability of her step indicated she was in her physical prime and her pace, the speed at which she swished her tail, and the volume at which she bared her fangs indicated her wide berth of experience, but what against? Repede had never seen this kind of predator before. Caution was to be exercised. The thought of fetching Yuri had been put of his mind. This was his battle, win or lose

* * *

**The Battle**

Nailah was the first to charge making her way towards Repede with a fierce pounce and leap. Repede could just barely get out of the way in time to avoid her strike. Turning his body back around to come at Nailah head on, Repede charged forward using his trademark Sonic Dog attack. The strike hit into Nailah, doing minimal damage as she then countered by striking forward with her claw, bashing Repede aside and sending him to the ground, but Repede quickly recovered.

Howling proudly, the hound of Brave Vesperia charged forward with his blade firmly locked in his maw. Swinging his blade every which way he made an effort to hack away at Nailah, but only managed to scratch her at best with Shadow Fang. Nailah scratched Repede across the face and circled around towards his flank to bite his neck. However, a bemusing smell confused her momentarily and she was unable to go for the jugular.

Gale Dog. Repede's signature ability had saved his furry hide on plenty of occasions and was doing so yet again. Taking advantage of his temporary invulnerability, Repede struck Nailah fiercely with Crescent Fang, striking her with a backflip and a whack of his tail before rolling straight into Shining Dog. Curling up, Repede spun like a wheel and took Nailah into the air with him before ultimately flipping out from underneath her and landing perfectly on his feet.

Nailah was not so fortunate to land on her legs and only had a moment's time to prepare for Repede's follow up attack. Rocketing through the air like a catapult, Repede used Cyclone Shot to bring Nailah up off the ground, but her incredible weight prevented any aerial lift. Nailah smacked Repede away with her claw, the gale dog effect having worn off, and charged forward with a follow up.

Repede saw her coming though and retaliated with Demon Spear, launching himself into the air. The windy updraft disoriented Nailah, but she simply waited for her enemy to come down to the ground before charging forward and managing to take a grazing shot at Repede's flank while Repede also slashed Nailah along her body from lip to tail as well.

Nailah realized that this was no longer a spar. With the blood pouring from her open wound she could no longer afford to play about. Her life was in danger. This canine would either be unconscious or dead by the time she was done with him.

Charging at Repede yet again, maw wide open, Repede used his Falling Leaf to get underneath and behind Nailah. Charging forward he met Nailah's fangs with his dagger as Nailah bit down on it, causing her gums to bleed until ultimately her strength surmounted Repede's and she senses reached a frenzied peak. She wrenched Repede's dagger from him and hurled it aside. Then, with three swift strikes, before Repede could even react, Nailah sent him barreling away with her savagery attack, injuring Repede a great deal.

Repede got back up though. He panted. This wolf or whatever surely meant to kill him. He'd known that from the start, but he also noticed that she'd gone from playful to serious. Growling, he steeled himself for round two. He had to fight better. He had to figure out some sort of weakness on this creature. Almost all beings on Terca Lumireis had some sort of weakness. Repede just had to find it

Unfortunately Repede was without a magic lens so he was firing blindly, attempting to figure out Nailah's weak point. Howling proudly, Repede entered a level one overlimit and charged at Nailah. As he approached, he used Gale Dog to give himself a few moments reprieve.

A burst of icicles were launched out from Repede's use of Phantom Glaicer before using Victory Light Spear to come right down to earth and slam onto Nailah, but again her great fortitude made it impossible for the lightweight Repede to overpower his fearsome opponent.

As Gale dog wore off, a claw strike to the nose buffered Repede as his he struck back with a claw strike of his own. Without his dagger, Repede had to rely on his feral instincts until he worked out some sort of plan.

With his natural born speed, Repede disengaged Nailah and ran into the woods to try and lose her as he then ran back out of the brush and saw his dagger lying aside on the open field. Unfortunately Nailah was hot on his tail and charging back at her would force Repede to go into close quarters with her, a place he didn't want to be.

With his overlimit slowly dwindling, Repede made a last ditch effort to strike Nailah from a distance. Repede's fangs glowed with fiery energy. He leapt into the air and fired a humongous fireball at Nailah.

Nailah took a huge leap out of the way, giving Repede time to rush over and grab his dagger. Nailah began charging back at Repede to keep the dagger out of his maw, but Repede used Gale Dog as he passed her by to pick up the weapon and then slashed her along her other flank this time. The wound was much more of a graze than the first time, but now at least Repede was back at full force. His fangs burning with battle energy once more, Repede used Hell Hound one more time as Nailah kept dodging the blast of flames. Repede didn't have enough fighting spirit to use his overlimit again yet and he wanted to save it for a level three. Phantom Glacier hadn't worked and Nailah had proven that any wind based attacks were not going to do spit. Fire was his last option unless he used Divine Dog Tremble, but that was going to be a gamble.

Nailah was on her toes. Fire, the bane of her existence. How did this laguz-like creature know magic? Or was it magic? It looked as though the creature simply knew how to breathe fire? She had to keep dodging. If even one of those fireballs hit her dead on she'd be in a world of pain.

Repede wasn't going to give up though. He had what he needed now. Nailah wasn't coming in no matter how many fireballs he launched and if she did come in close, he would simply use Gale Dog and either Falling Leaf or Ghost Wolf to get by her. Eventually he did get her, the Hellhound's fireball barreled into Nailah, singing her considerably and sending her forelimbs over tail backwards in a disfigured mess as she skid along the ground.

Repede charged forward. This was it. He could deliver the killing blow with this strike.

* * *

**The Winnah**

Nailah knew she'd certainly been in worse conditions before than this. She was not about to let this young pup beat her, not with a cheap maneuver like breathing fire. Besides, if she won she could brag about it to her comrades when she returned home. Nailah dodged out of the way of Repede's incoming attack and then charged headfirst into his wounded flank from her fangs earlier and knocked Repede along the ground.

She dislodged the dagger from his mouth and then pounced upon him. With her overwhelming strength, she had the dominant power to bring her fangs down on Repede's face as she constantly struggled to bite him. Repede was a swift little pup it seemed as he stubbornly continued to struggle against her. Then, once again that bemusing scent reached her nostrils and Repede had a window of opportunity to get out from underneath Nailah's firm grasp, but only barely before the Gale Dog effect wore off.

Nailah and Repede butted heads. Repede then saw that her eyepatch had come off. There was something deadly and mysterious about Nailah's other eye, but Repede simply shrugged it off. Nailah's greater strength then forced Repede away and sent him tumbling along the ground. With distance between them though, Repede knew he had the advantage. He leapt into the air and used Hell Hound. Nailah dodged, but that was hardly Repede's concern. With Victory Light Spear he slammed into the ground and then dashed for his dagger as fast as his little legs would carry him.

Nailah charged at Repede, her blood boiling to a frenzied peak once more. Her savage attack was coming in to rend Repede apart once and for all.

And then a burst of energy flashed off of Repede, red this time, a level 4 overlimit. Repede howled loudly. Nailah came in as the first strike to her savage onslaught was simply resisted fully and completely without any serious damage inflicted it seemed. It was as if a powerful aura had reduced her incoming strike.

With Nailah behind him, Repede turned his body and waited for her to come back at him. Then, blade in jaw, Repede slashed forward with a powerful strike with Nailah coming at him from above. Everything seemed to freeze momentarily as the combatants charged at each other. Nailah came from above and Repede came from below as the two clashed at each other with their most powerful strikes possible.

And then: Gale Dog.

Right as Nailah was about to strike, the bemusing scent wafted through her nostrils and Repede charged right through her with a powerful slashing attack before spinning on a dime and doing the same as he then howled proudly from the strike.

Nailah, her body unable to take the pain any longer shifted back to human form as her body fell to the ground, blood seeping from her wounds. She was unconscious and without medical attention she would not live much longer.

Repede howled proudly in victory seeing his opponent's fallen form. However, seeing the damage he had caused and feeling bad, Repede strolled over to Nailah and licked her face. He then howled in lamentation, hoping someone would hear him.

Thankfully, Yuri happened to be passing by.

"Hey, whatcha got their Repede?"

Repede barked excitedly as she bounced around the area next to Yuri's right leg.

"Oh a fight was it? Hmm, I think some gels might get this woman right as rain." Yuri bent down to pick Nailah up. "Up we go," he grunted, struggling to lift the laguz woman. "We'll hear what her story is Repede. Don't worry, I won't let your sparring buddy die that easily."

Repede barked happily as Yuri, Repede and the unconscious Nailah walked off into the sunset towards the city of guilds.

**END**

* * *

**(A/N: Looks like the young spring chicken wins this one…er…wolf. While Nailah might be bigger, stronger and ultimately more experienced that Repede, there are a few factors Repede had in his favor that ultimately swung the battle in his favor. First off, Gale Dog is FUCKING BROKEN AS SHIT! For 5 seconds Repede becomes COMPLETELY invulnerable and this is described as wafting a bemusing scent that makes it impossible for enemies to land a proper attack on him or possibly masks his presence. Point is, instant invulnerability that can be spammed, however temporary, is broken. Still, with Nailah's speed, she **_**did**_** have the capacity to get Repede if he was on the offensive, but the problem is that Repede also has another advantage: Hell Hound. Fire is the bane of all bestial laguz and Nailah is no exception. Upon figuring out a weakness in any tales game, the characters automatically know it and would thereby exploit it. Even if they didn't, bonus damage is tripled in the FE universe. And then of course there's Repede's Divine Dog – Blaze. In the end, Repede had the speed to contend with Nailah given he is the fastest Vesperia character, especially during a free run. Also, even though Nailah **_**is**_** more experienced she spends her time fighting human sized opponents and other beasts while Repede has foughten enemies several times his own size, albeit with help, but it IS possible, quite easily in fact, to conquer the coliseum with Repede, which has big enemies. Ultimately, having a much wider variety of enemies to fight is what closed the experience gap for Repede, especially since many of these enemies are far more dangerous than probably almost anything in **_**any**_** Fire Emblem Game, yes that includes dragons. And I know the Evil Eye is going to be brought up, but Nailah has, at best, a 27% chance of it activating and that's assuming she even has a chance to look Repede in his one good eye. Furthermore, with the ability Immunity, Repede could reduce the effectiveness to a mere 8% so Nailah may as well not even have it for this battle. I hope I softened the blow by at least having Yuri make the effort to get Nailah healed. I'm not Death Battle I can have heart. In the end though, it doesn't matter how many times they clash, Nailah will never be top dog. The winner is Repede!)**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON WHO WOULD WIN!**

_Yugami nejireta seka-i de_

_nani o segasu iu no ka?_

_Sh-injita~kute ta-da motomeru dake_

_Kodoku no RANPU de te~rashi _

_hakai no hate no ashita wo_

_Koko kara mitsu~keyo~_

_Mei ni ya wo hi-te _

"I _am _the white void! I _am_ the cold steel! I _am_ the just sword! With blade in hand I shall reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction. I am—

*ominous orchestral music interrupts*

_Estuans interius _

_Ira vehementi_

_Estauns interius_

_Ira vehementi_

_SEPHIROTH!_

_**SEPHIROTH!**_

**COMING SOON!**


End file.
